Ein neues Leben
by ash112
Summary: Hermine ist glücklich. Sie hat eine neue Schwester, Stella. Es könnte gar nicht besser laufen. Doch es kommt wie es kommen muss: Es geschieht etwas schwerwiegendes. Etwas schreckliches... Pairings: Draco MalfoyHermine Granger, Blaise ZabiniStella Granger
1. Chapter 1 to 4

Ein neues Leben?

Eine Fahrt in die Hölle

„Oh nein!" Die junge Griffindor stöhnte. „Was ist los, Mia?" Jane Granger, welche vorne neben ihrem Mann sass, drehte sich um. „Ich habe mein Zauberkunstbuch zu hause vergessen!", jammerte das brünette Mädchen, welches Hermine Granger hiess. Das Mädchen, das neben Hermine sass, schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Mia, du bist unmöglich!" Das Mädchen hiess Stella Granger. Einige Wochen zuvor hatte sie noch auf den Namen Stella Denara gehört, doch nun gehörte sie offiziell zur Familie Granger. Stella war, genau wie Mia, welche nun ihre Schwester war, eine Hexe. Sie hatte in Italien gelebt, in einem Waisenhaus und war auf eine kleine Hexenschule gegangen.

„Mia, wie kannst du nur in einem solchen Moment an die Schule denken?", kicherte Stella und schüttelte ihre langen schwarzen Haare. Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. Eigentlich hatte ihre Schwester recht, warum sollte sie lernen? Sie hatte drei wundervolle Wochen vor sich, drei Wochen Sonne, Strand und Spass.

Ihr Vater drehte sich kurz zu ihnen um. „Wir sind fast da, noch eine halbe Stunde!" „Puuh, zum Glück!", meinte Stella und drückte auf ihrem Discman herum. Da Stella unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war, kannte sie sich genau so gut aus wie Hermine. Doch anscheinend hatte sie doch einige Probleme. „Gib mal her", meinte Mia und nahm das Gerät. „Die Batterie ist leer.", sagte sie schlicht und gab Stella den Discman samt einiger Batterien zurück. Stella seufzte und legte sie ein. Dann sah sie aus dem Fenster. Draussen schossen Autos vorbei. Und Lastwagen und Motorräder… Stella gähnte. „Mir ist langweilig…", murmelte sie. Sie setzte sie Kopfhörer auf und schloss die Augen. Hermine lächelte, als sie ihre dösende Schwester sah. Es war ein seltsames, aber auch wunderbares Gefühl, kein Einzelkind mehr zu sein. Hermine hatte im vorigen Jahr mit ihren Eltern das Heim besucht, in welchem Stella gelebt hatte. Di beiden intelligenten Mädchen hatten sofort Freundschaft geschlossen und auch Jane und Jim Granger hatten sofort Gefallen an der fröhlichen Italienerin gefunden.

Stella sprach sehr gut Englisch, zwar mit einem hörbaren Akzent, aber dennoch verständlich. Die Grangers beschlossen, Stella in den Ferien zu ihnen nach Hause einzuladen. Dann war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Die Grangereltern hatten das Gefühl, dass Stella ihre Tochter war, genau wie Hermine. So beschlossen sie, das 16- jährige Mädchen bei sich aufzunehmen. Nach und nach war ans Licht gekommen, dass Stella eine Hexe war, was für Hermine eine freudige Überraschung war.

Hermine sah nun aus dem Fenster, während sie über die vergangenen Monate nachdachte. Auf einmal stoppte der Wagen. „Wir sind da!"

Warum?

„NEIN!" Hermine schrak auf und schrie. Sofort rannte Stella zu ihrer Schwester und umarmte sie. So ging das jede Nacht. Entweder schrie Hermine... oder sie selbst. Sie wussten nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Dabei war alles so schön gewesen, so friedlich. Doch die Menschen können nicht friedlich sein. Sie zerstören alles, Häuser, Autos, ja sogar Menschenleben. Stella kletterte zu Mia ins Bett. „Hermine", schluchzte nun auch sie. „Was soll nur aus uns werden?" Sie befanden sich in einem Krankenhaus, wo sie auf Verletzungen untersucht wurden. Doch sie waren nicht verletzt. Zumindest nicht äusserlich. Doch innerlich… innerlich waren sie zerstört. Sie hatten das wichtigste in ihrem Leben verloren… Ihre Eltern.

Es hatte alles so harmlos angefangen. Sie waren an ihrem wunderschönen Urlaubsort angekommen. Sie bezogen ein grosses, helles Ferienhaus, welches einen riesigen Garten mit Pool hatte. Dort hatte sie ihre Sachen ausgepackt. Während Hermine und Stella sofort in den Pool sprangen, gingen ihre Eltern fürs Abendessen einkaufen.

„Komm rein, Mia! Das Wasser ist schön kühl!", meinte Stella und bespritzte Hermine mit Wasser. Hermine lachte und liess ihr Badetuch fallen. Der Tag war sonnig und heiss. Von dem Ferienhaus aus hatte man eine tolle Aussicht aufs Meer, welches nur einige hundert Meter entfernt glitzerte. Hermine kreischte, als sie abermals mit dem kühlen Nass bespritzt wurde und sprang ins Wasser. „Na endlich!", rief Stella lachend. Sie schwammen noch eine Stunde, machten Wettschwimmen oder Wetttauchen und legten sich danach, in die immer noch hoch am Himmel stehende Sonne. „Wo Mom und Dad bloss bleiben?", fragte Stella nachdenklich. Die Grangers hatten ihr neues Familienmitglied aufgefordert, sie o zu nennen, was Stella nur all zu gern wahrnahm. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!", lachte Hermine, als sie zwei, ziemlich verschwitzte und müde gestalten erblickten. Ihre Eltern stellten die Einkäufe in der Küche ab, zogen sich schnell um und erfrischten sich anschliessend im Pool. Mia und Stella beobachteten lachend, wie sich die Eltern bespritzten. Sie benahmen sich wie Teenager.

Als sie sich genug albern benommen hatten, kletterten sie aus dem Pool und liessen sich au die Liegen fallen. „Puuh! Das habe ich jetzt gebraucht!", schnaufte ihre Mutter, die vom vielen Lachen noch ganz ausser Atem war. Nach einiger Zeit erhob sich ihr Vater. „Wer will alles ein Eis?", fragte er grinsend. „Ich!", erklang es dreistimmig.

Die erste Woche verlief sehr ruhig. Die Grangers machten Ausflüge, Besichtigungen oder sie setzte sich einfach an den Strand und genossen das Wetter. Hermine und Stella hatten Spass daran, zu flirten und in der Stadt zu bummeln.

Doch dann… geschah es. Ihre Eltern tätigten wieder einmal die Essenseinkäufe, während die Mädchen wie jeden Abend einige Runden im Pool drehten. Stella und Mia unterhielten sich über einen jungen Eisverkäufer, mit dem sie sich am vorigen Tag unterhalten hatten. Hermine war zwar sehr ehrgeizig und auf die Schule und ihre Noten fixiert, doch das hiess nicht, dass sie sich nicht auch für Jungen interessierte. „Ach was, der hat die ganze Zeit nur dich angestarrt", meinte Stella gerade, als es knallte. Es war einfach ohrenbetäubend. Das Lauteste, das die beiden jungen Mädchen je gehört hatten! Stella und Hermine kletterte sofort aus dem Pool, dessen Wasser jetzt unheimlich vibrierte. Sie rannten zu der Hauseinfahrt, wo man die ganze Stadt überblicken konnte. „Schau mal, da brennts!", rief Stella aufgeregt. „Was war das bloss?" Hermine dachte nach und wurde dann bleich. Sie hatte schon einiges über solche Explosionen gelesen. „Entweder ist eine Gasleitung explodiert oder… es war eine Bombe!", flüsterte sie aufgeregt. „Eine Bombe?", kreischte Stella. „Aber warum sollte jemand so etwas tun?" Hermine sah sie ernst an. „Manche Leute brauchen keinen Grund für so etwas. Sie tun es einfach… oder sie sagen, sie hätten einen Grund, obwohl das gar nicht stimmt!" In den Nachrichten waren schon etliche Berichte über solche Anschläge und Mord und Totschlag gekommen. Hermine hatte zwar über die Sache nachgedacht, doch dass sie womöglich jemals in eine solche Situation kommen könnte, hatte sie für unmöglich gehalten. „Wenn Mom und Dad kommen, müssen wir sie unbedingt fragen!", meinte sie. „Sie sind doch in der Stadt, vielleicht haben sie etwas darüber gehört." „Natürlich, das war ja nicht zu überhören!", meinte Stella. „Ich meinte auch nicht das, sondern dass sie vielleicht gehört haben, ob das wirklich eine Bombe war oder nicht."

Sie redeten noch eine Weile über die Bombe und setzten sich mit einem Glas Saft auf die Terrasse. „Mom und Dad sind ungewöhnlich lange weg…", sagte Mia nach einer Weile mit besorgter Stimme. Stella sah sie durchdringend an. „Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen… Dass sie dort waren?" „Ich weiss es nicht", murmelte Mia. „Aber sonst waren sie nie so lange weg. Aber es wird ihnen bestimmt nichts passiert sein!", meinte sie mit betont ruhiger Stimme.

Es verging eine Stunde, zwei Stunden… „Es ist etwas passiert!", sagte Stella auf einmal mit lauter und vor Angst bebender Stimme. „Ich fühle es!" Hermine schluckte und nickte. „Ich weiss, was du meinst. Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte ich etwas verloren… Etwas sehr wichtiges… Es ist, als hätte ich ein Loch… in meinem Herzen…" Sie sah ihre Schwester mit angsterfülltem Blick an…

„Driiing, driiing" Hermine und Stella sprangen auf und rannten zum Eingang. Vor der Tür standen… zwei Polizisten. „Sie nahmen ihre Mützen ab und schauten die Mädchen mit einem mitleidigen und traurigen Blick an. „Seid ihr Hermine Jane und Stella Isabelle Granger?", fragte der Eine. Stella und Mia nickten stumm. „Es tut uns sehr Leid…", fing der Polizist an. „Es gab… einen Anschlag… Auf das Einkaufszentrum, in der Lebensmittelabteilung. Wir… wir haben alles versucht, aber wir haben nur noch… Eure Eltern… Sie sind bei dem Anschlag ums Leben gekommen", dem sonst so routinierten Polizisten fiel es sichtbar schwer, den beiden Mädchen beizubringen, dass ihre Eltern tot waren. Nein!", riefen Stella und Mia.

Die Polizisten sahen immer noch mit mitleidigen Blicken auf sie hinab. Hermine nahm Stella an der Hand und rannte mit ihr los. Durch die Strassen und Gassen, über Kreuzungen und Kreiseln, quer durch den Ort. Bis zum Einkaufszentrum. Sie wollten nicht wahrhaben, dass ihre geliebten Eltern tot waren. Ihre lieben, witzigen, gütigen, intelligenten Eltern. Die zwei Menschen, die sie über alles liebten. Einige Feuerwehrleute rannten ihnen hinterher, als die beiden das zerstörte Gebäude betraten. Sie hatten von weitem gehört, dass die Toten noch nicht geborgen worden waren, also noch in diesem verfluchten Gebäude lagen. Mia und Stella kämpften sich durch den dicken, schweren Rauch, husteten sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Doch es war ihnen egal. In diesem Augenblick war ihnen einfach alles egal. Sie wollten nur noch zu ihnen, zu ihren Eltern. Als sie sie sahen, blieben sie stehen. Sie standen Hand in Hand vor den zwei Leichen, den Leichen, die ihre Eltern waren, ihre Eltern, die vor einigen Tagen noch so fröhlich im Pool gebadet hatten. Stella klammerte sich an di Hand ihrer Schwester. Sie schluckte und kniete sich neben den beiden Toten auf den Boden. Mia tat es ihr gleich. Sie umarmten ihre Eltern, streichelte über ihre, nun verkohlten Haare und küssten sie auf ihre bleichen, mit Russ beschmutzten Wangen. „Mama, Papa!", murmelte Hermine. N Stellas Augen glitzerten Tränen. Auch Hermines Augen hatten sich mit grossen, salzigen Tränen gefüllt. „Warum?", flüsterte Stella. „Warum nur?" Dann wurde sie ohnmächtig. Hermine schluchzte ein Mal laut auf. Dann fiel sie auf die Seite und blieb reglos liegen.

Stella weinte leise, ihre Schwester an ihrer Seite. Sie stellte sich immer wieder dieselbe Frage: „Warum? Warum mussten sie nur sterben? Für einen lächerlichen Urlaub?" Stella strich ihrer Schwester, welche nun endlich wieder eingeschlafen war, eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann kuschelte sie sich eng an ihre Schwester. Wenig später zeigte das Beruhigungsmittel erneut seine Wirkung. Stella fiel in einen, zum Glück traumlosen Schlaf.

Ein unerwarteter Besuch

Das helle, sterile Zimmer war sonnendurchflutet. Durch die geöffneten Fenster drang der Duft des Sommers, das Zwitschern der Vögel und die Wärme der strahlenden Sonne. Draussen spazierten die Patienten des Londoner Krankenhauses im Park und freuten sich über den Tag. Alles befand sich auf den Beinen, selbst schwerkranke waren fröhlich, schöpften Mut aus diesem schönen Tag. Die Ärzte und Krankenpfleger arbeiteten mit einem unglaublichen Elan.

Nur zwei Mädchen ignorierten diesen wundervollen Tag. Sie lagen in ihren Betten, starrten an die Decke und sprachen kein Wort. Diese beiden Mädchen hiessen Hermine und Stella Granger. Sie waren nun seit einer Woche in diesem Krankenhaus und wurden von Psychologen betreut. Jedenfalls versuchten das die Seelenklempner vom Dienst. Doch sie fanden keinen Zugang zu den, vor Schmerz stummen Mädchen. Sie wollten einfach nicht mit den Ärzten und dem Personal sprechen. Sie sprachen nur miteinander. Immer wieder nur über ihre Eltern… Und über die Bombe. Stella und Hermine waren samt den toten Körpern ihrer Eltern nach England überführt worden. Die Bombe hatte einen grossen Medienrummel ausgelöst, was bewirkte, dass die Reporter unbedingt etwas über die beiden armen, unglücklichen Mädchen machen wollten. Die Ärzte wussten dies jedoch zu verhindern.

Stella drehte den Kopf und schaute zum Fenster. Sie wünschte, endlich aus dem Krankenhaus zu können. Aber wohin sollte sie dann gehen? Nach Hogwarts? Da wäre sie sowieso hingekommen, da sie ja nun in England lebte. Doch wohin in den Ferien? Ein leises Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Tock, tock…"

Sie drehte sich zur Tür und bemerkte, dass ihre Schwester das Gleiche tat. Es klopfte ein zweites Mal. Kaum hörbar und ein bisschen zögernd…

„Tock, tock, tock"

Das Klopfen wurde lauter.

„Wer… wer ist da?", fragte Hermine nach einer langen Weile.

Ganz langsam öffnete sich die Türe. Die Person, welche soeben beharrlich an die Tür geklopft hatte, trat ein. Hermine liess ihren Blick von unten nach oben gleiten. Zuerst sah sie zwei sonderbare, spitze, dunkelblaue Schuhe. Eine wenig weiter oben war der Saum eines Umhangs zu erkennen. Hermines Augen erfassten die goldenen Sterne auf dem blauen Samt. Dieser Stoff kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor…

Lange, silberne Haare fielen auf den weichen Stoff. Mitten im Gesicht des älteren, hoch gewachsenen Mannes prangte eine lange, gebogene Nase. Auf dieser sass eine halbmondförmige Brille, hinter der die Augen glitzerten…

„Pro… Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine fassungslos. „Sind sie es wirklich?"

Der Mann nickte. „Ja, in der Tat, meine liebe Miss Granger, das bin ich wirklich." Er wandte sich zu Stella. „Und sie sind sicher Stella Granger?", fragte er mit ruhiger, besonnener Stimme. „Ähm… ja…", sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Stella war dem alt erwürdigen Schulleiter von Hogwarts noch nie begegnet. Sie hatte in den Ferien einen Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten, dieser war jedoch von einer gewissen Professor McGonnagal. Hermine hatte ihr vom Schulleiter erzählt, dennoch hatte sich Stella kein Bild von ihm machen können. So wie er jetzt vor ihr stand wirkte er noch edler, als Mia ihn beschrieben hatte.

Dumbledore – den wir jetzt glücklicherweise so nennen können – betrachtete die beiden jungen Hexen einen Augenblick lang und liess sich schliesslich auf einem Stuhl nieder, welcher zwischen den beiden Betten stand.

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir, aber warum sind sie hier?", fragte Hermine schüchtern. Stella blickte interessiert zu Professor Dumbledore, das würde sie auch gerne wissen.

Der Schulleiter blickte auf seine gefalteten Hände und sah schliesslich wieder auf. „Ich bin hier, um euch abzuholen. Ich werde euch nach Hogwarts bringen."

„Aber… können sie uns denn so einfach mitnehmen? Ich meine… die Ärzte… haben sie nichts dagegen?", mischte sich Stella ein. „Oh, nein, überhaupt nicht. Sie sind davon überzeugt, ich wäre ihr Grossvater, ihr also folglich meine sehr geehrten Enkel." Als er die erstaunten Blicke der Mädchen sah, lächelte er. „Ja… Was man nicht alles mit Magie bewirken kann", meinte er gelassen… Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir jetzt gleich aufbrechen." Stella und Hermine nickten. Es war das erste Mal seit der Katastrophe, dass sie nicht an ihre Eltern dachten. Dumbledores Besuch war einfach zu unerwartet gewesen. Als die Mädchen aufstehen wollten, fiel dem Schulleiter etwas ein. „Oh, ihr braucht noch andere Kleider." Er deutete auf die Krankenauskleidung. Dann holte er seinen Zauberstab aus einer Umhanginnentasche und machte eine weitläufige Bewegung. Sofort änderte sich die Kleidung der jungen Hexen. Sie trugen nun Jeans und Pullover, sowie Umhänge. Dumbledore nickte zufrieden und zeigte den beiden Mädchen eine alte Taschenuhr. „Das hier ist ein Portschlüssel, ich habe eine Genehmigung.", meinte er, als Hermine ihn misstrauisch ansah. Diese nickte und sah schon etwas glücklicher aus. „Fasst es an, dann geht's los", meinte der Schulleiter und hielt die Taschenuhr vor sich. Die beiden Mädchen streckten je eine Hand aus und berührten das vergoldete Metall.

Die Ankunft

Hermine und Stella landeten unsanft auf dem harten Steinboden. Als sie sich hastig aufrappelten, klappte Hermine der Mund auf. Sie waren in einem Grossen Raum, welcher in den Farben gelb und rot gehalten war. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigt, dass sie sich in Hogwarts befanden. „Wo sind wir?", fragte Hermine verwundert. „Ich meine… Was ist das für ein Raum?" „Dies", Dumbledore machte eine weitläufige Bewegung, „ist einer der verzauberten Räume von Hogwarts" Er lächelte als er die verwunderten Mädchen sah. „Er ähnelt dem Raum der Wünsche.", meinte er, als Hermine den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen. „Wow", meinte Stella. „Das ist unglaublich." Sie ging zu dem Fenster und blickte auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

„Aber… warum sind wir hier?" Dumbledore wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. „Ich hielt es für besser, euch für den Anfang hier zu einquartieren, später könnt ihr dann mit den anderen zusammenwohnen. Natürlich nur, falls ihr ins selbe Haus kommt. Andernfalls dürft ihr hier wohnen bleiben." Hermine nickte. Sie hoffte natürlich, dass Stella auch nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Da Stella sehr mutig und nicht auf den Mund gefallen war, war dies durchaus möglich. Slytherin wäre das einzige Haus, wo Stella auf keinen Fall hinpasste. Es wäre aber auch schön, mit Stella hier zu wohnen…

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Warum machte sie sich Gedanken? Der erste September war noch lange nicht da. Sie hatten erst seit einigen Wochen Ferien. Dumbledore regte sich wieder und sagte mit seiner ruhigen, ehrwürdigen Stimme: „Ich werde euch jetzt alleine lassen damit ihr euch hier einrichten könnt. Falls ihr noch etwas braucht, oder wissen wollt, ruft einfach meinen Namen und schon bin ich bei euch. Ich stehe euch auch für persönliche Gespräche zur Verfügung…" Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Dumbledore. Doch kurz vor der Tür drehte er sich um. „Noch etwas: Ihr braucht ein Passwort für diesen Raum. Ihr dürft es euch selber aussuchen. Hermine, du weißt, wie man ein Passwort festlegt?" „Ich glaube schon Sir…" Hermine hatte im Unterricht gelernt, wie man eine Tür mit einem Passwort belegte. Sie war ganz gut, sich aber dennoch nicht sicher, ob es klappen würde. Dumbledore nickte und ging aus dem Raum.

„Hast du irgendeine Idee?", fragte Hermine ihre Schwester. Stella drehte sich um und sah sie nachdenklich an. Dann flüsterte sie: „Wie wäre es mit „Himbeereis"? Bei der Familie Granger war es eine alte Tradition, Himbeereis selber herzustellen. Hermine war mit dieser Tradition aufgewachsen und auch Stella hatte sich innerhalb des vergangenen Jahres an die Himbeereis-Nachmittage gewöhnt. Hermine nickte. Die beiden Schwestern sahen sich an. Beide schluckten. „Ich… ich…" Hermine wandte sich schnell ab und sprach den Spruch, um das Passwort für die Türe festzulegen.

„Wir… wir sollten unsere Sachen auspacken…" Stella sah sich um. „Da sind ja auf einmal noch mehr Türen!", sagte sie mit Verwunderung in der Stimme. Sie ging auf eine der Türen zu und öffnete sie. „Das… das ist ein Badezimmer! Wow!" Hermine lief eilig zu ihrer Schwester. „Du meine Güte", brachte sie keuchend hervor. „Das Badezimmer war gross und aufwändig eingerichtet. In der Mitte des grossen, gekachelten Raumes stand eine riesige Badewanne, um die man einen Vorhang ziehen konnte. In dem Raum befanden sich ausserdem noch zwei Waschbecken und eine Toilette. „Das ist toll!", flüsterte Hermine und zog ihre Schwester zum nächsten Raum.

Dieser entpuppte sich als Arbeitszimmer. Darin befanden sich zwei grosse Schreibtische, etliche Bücherregale und ein paar Lesesessel. „So viele Bücher!", rief Hermine. „Ich fass es nicht!" Hermine stürzte sich auf ein Bücherregal und zog ein Buch heraus, schlug es auf und begann zu lesen. Stella, die zwar auch für ihr Leben gerne las, kicherte und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer, da sie sich lieber zuerst die anderen Räume ansah.

Der dritte Raum war so etwas wie eine kleine Küche. Mit einem offenen Feuer, einer Küchennische und einem Tisch samt Stühlen. „Eine Küche…" Wer sollte hier denn kochen? Hermine und Stella waren nicht sehr gut darin. Stella wollte schon den Raum verlassen, als sie eine kleine Gestalt entdeckte. Langsam ging sie darauf zu. Es war ein seltsames Wesen, ein Hauself. Stella beugte sich zu dem Elfen hinunter und fragte: „Wer bist denn du?" Das kleine Kerlchen, allem Anschein nach ein männlicher Elf, zuckte zusammen, beruhigte sich dann aber und verbeugte sich. „Ich heisse Dobby, Miss." In Stellas Gehirn begannen sich kleine Rädchen zu drehen. „Der Dobby? Von dem mir Hermine erzählt hat? Der so ein guter Freund von Harry Potter ist?" Dobby errötete. „Ja Miss. Sie sind sicher Miss Grangers neue Schwester?" Er sah schüchtern zu ihr hinauf. „Genau", meinte Stella und lächelte. Dann richtete sie sich auf und rief: „Hermine, komm mal. Ein alter Bekannter von dir befindet sich in unserer Küche!"

Wenige Augenblicke später betrat Hermine das Zimmer. Als sie Dobby sah, stutzte sie. „Dobby? Was machst du denn hier?" Sie ging schnell zu Dobby und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich bin hier, Miss, um für sie zu kochen und zu putzen.", strahlte Dobby, glücklich, Hermine wieder zu sehen. Hermine rümpfte die Nase. „Auf keinen Fall! Ich will nicht, dass du wie ein Sklave für uns kochst und saubermachst." Dobby lächelte beruhigend. „Miss, keine Sorge. Dobby hat sich freiwillig gemeldet. Er hat sogar eine Gehaltserhöhung bekommen. Er kriegt jetzt eine Galleone pro Woche. Und er darf sogar hier wohnen…" Er stutzte. „Natürlich nur, wenn die Misses nichts dagegen haben", nuschelte er. Hermine dachte einen Moment nach. „Okay", sagte sie dann. „Natürlich darfst du hie wohnen, Dobby", fügte sie hinzu und grinste den kleinen Hauselfen an.

„Darf ich ihnen ihre Zimmer zeigen, Miss und Miss Granger?", fragte Dobby. Die beiden jungen Hexen nickten und folgten Dobby, welcher vor ihnen wuselte. Er zeigte ihnen zwei, im gleichen Stil eingerichtete Zimmer. In beiden standen jeweils ein grosses Himmelbett, ein riesiger Schrank und ein Regal, welches Platz für persönliche Sachen und Bücher bot. Ausserdem gab es noch Sessel und einen kleinen Tisch. Stella und Hermine erstarrten, als sie die Zimmer sahen. Nicht, weil sie so toll und gross waren, sondern weil sie vollständig eingerichtet waren. In den Schränken lagen Kleider, die Regale waren voll mit Büchern und Krimskrams… Es waren ihre Sachen! Ihre Möbel, welche durch andere ergänzt worden waren, ihr Kleider, ihre Bücher, alle Sachen, die sie im Haus der Familie Granger zurückgelassen hatten!

Hermine hob ihre Stimme: „Professor Dumbledore?" Wenig später ertönte eine Stimme: „Ja, Miss Granger?" „Warum sind unsere Sachen hier?", fragte Hermine fassungslos. „Das sind nicht eure Sachen, das sind Duplikate. Eure Sachen befinden sich nach wie vor in eurem Haus in London." „Oh." Hermine beruhigte sich. „Okay." Dann war ja alles in Ordnung. Dumbledore wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann lächelte er und verschwand wieder. „Das ist nicht normal", murmelte Hermine und liess sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Stella lag ebenfalls im Zimmer nebenan auf ihrem Bett und dachte genau das Gleiche. Dobby lächelte nahm eine Dose Salz und ein Päckchen Reis aus dem Küchenschrank und begann zu kochen.


	2. Chapter 5

„Stella?"

„Hmh?"

„Ich kann nicht schlafen…"

Stella schlug die Augen auf. Neben ihrem Bett stand Hermine. Sie deutete auf das Bett. „Kann ich zu dir kommen? Ich musste die ganze Zeit an Mom und Dad denken…" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Stella nickte schnell, schlug die Decke zurück und rutschte ein Stück, damit Hermine sich neben sie legen konnte. Stella legte den Arm um ihre Schwester. „Wir müssen versuchen, weiterzuleben… wieder glücklich zu sein…", flüsterte Stella. Hermine sah sie an. „Meinst du, wir werden es jemals schaffen?", wisperte sie zurück und wischte sich über die Augen. „Ich weiss es nicht… Aber es muss einfach klappen!", sagte Stella ernst. Hermine nickte und zog die Decke etwas höher.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch eine harsche Stimme geweckt. „Guten Morgen, die Damen!" Die beiden Mädchen gähnten und richteten sich auf. „Was…ist?" In der Tür standen McGonnagal und Snape! „Wir wollten nachschauen, ob es ihnen gut geht." Hermine sah sie verwirrt an. „Öhm… ja, es geht so…" McGonnagal nickte und sagte: „Sie wissen, wenn etwas ist, können sie jederzeit mit uns Lehrern reden." Die beiden Mädchen nickten rasch.

Minerva McGonnagal wandte sich um und schritt aus dem Zimmer. Snape hingegen stand immer noch da und starrte die beiden Mädchen wie hypnotisiert an. „Professor Snape? Ist noch irgendetwas?" Snape schüttelte schnell den Kopf, wünschte den beiden Mädchen (zu ihrem grössten Erstaunen) einen guten Tag und verschwand ebenfalls. „Das war doch nicht etwa dein Zaubertranklehrer? Der, der immer so gemein ist?" Hermine nickte. „Doch, das war er. Professor Severus Snape… Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr…" Sie stockte. „Vielleicht… vielleicht wollte er einfach nur nett sein, weil wir jetzt… Waisen sind… Ich habe mal gehört, dass seine Eltern auch früh starben…" Sie schluckte und schon begannen ihre Augen zu tränen. „Ja, vielleicht…", murmelte Stella. - Vielleicht ist es aber auch etwas anderes -, dachte sie und ging mit ihrer Schwester aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Hermine und Stella waren schon lange in Hogwarts, als die Schule wieder anfing. Sie hatten einige Male mit Professor Dumbledore, aber auch mit Professor McGonnagal gesprochen. Über ihre Eltern, aber auch darüber, dass sie niemanden hatten, der sich um sie kümmerte. Dumbledore versprach ihnen, sich schnell darum zu kümmern.  
Eine Woche später hatte er sie gefunden. Oder besser gesagt, ihn. Der Mann, den ihnen Dumbledore vorstellte, war höchstens vierzig, sah noch sehr jung aus und war ungewöhnlich hübsch. Hermine, und auch Stella hatten das Gefühl, diesen fremden Mann zu kennen. Er hiess Tom Goodman und ein wichtiger Mann im Ministerium. Er leitete eine neue Abteilung, welche er selbst gegründet hatte. Sie hiess: „Hexen und Zaubererjugendamt." Sie kümmerten sich um verwaiste oder vernachlässigte junge Zauberer und Hexen. Tom war höflich und stellte den Mädchen einige Fragen. Über ihre Kindheit, ihre Eltern und auch über das Geschehene. Es tat den Mädchen gut, darüber zu reden. Als Tom ging, sagte er: „Ich bin froh, euch kennen gelernt zu haben. Ihr seid zwei nette, intelligente Mädchen, die es sicher noch weit bringen werden. Und ich werde alles versuchen, euch zu helfen, damit eure Träume vielleicht eines Tages wahr werden… Auch wenn ich euren grössten Traum wohl nicht erfüllen kann." Alle wussten, wo von er sprach. Nein, er würde ihnen nie ihre Eltern zurückgeben können. Aber er konnte ihnen sicher helfen, darüber hinwegzukommen und ihre Erinnerungen an Misses und Mister Granger gut zu hüten.

Und dann… fing das Schuljahr an!


	3. Chapter 6

Oh Mann!

„Hermine!" Hermine drehte sich um und wurde im nächsten Augenblick von zwei Sechstklässlern umarmt. „Harry, Ron! Immer mit der Ruhe!" Die beiden Jungen liessen von ihr ab und stellten sich grinsend vor Hermine und Stella hin. Als Ron du Harry, so hiessen die beiden jungen Männer, Stella sahen, fielen ihnen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Sie hatten gewusst, dass Hermine nun eine Schwester hatte, aber sie noch nie gesehen. Harry streckte seine Hand aus. „Hallo. Ich bin Harry Potter und das ist Ron Weasley." Er deutete auf Ron.

Stella schüttelte Harrys Hand und lächelte: „Ich bin Stella."

Nachdem die Jungen sich Stella vorgestellt hatten, gingen sie in die Grosse Halle, wo die meisten Hogwartsschüler schon versammelt waren. „Oh, ich muss zu den Erstklässlern", meinte Stella und eilte davon. Ron sah Hermine verständnislos an. „Warum will sie denn unbedingt zu den Erstklässlern?" Die junge Gryffindor lachte. „Ron! Sie ist neu hier, sie muss doch erst in ein Haus eingeteilt werden!" Ron nickte. „Ach so…"

Die drei Gryffindors verstummten, da Professor McGonnagal vorne stand und mit der Einteilung anfing. „Wenn ich ihren Namen aufrufe, kommen sie bitte zu mir, nehmen auf diesem Stuhl hier platz und setzen diesen Hut auf" Sie rollte ein Stück Pergament auf und rief einen nach dem anderen auf. Nach „Gandeler Rose" war Stella dran.

„Granger, Stella!", rief McGonnagal mit ihrer lauten, klaren Stimme. Als Stella sich auf den Stuhl setzte, konnte man ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren sonst so steifen Gesichtszügen erkennen. Sie setzte den Hut auf Stellas Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück, um wie die anderen das Urteil zu vernehmen. Der Hut liess sich lange Zeit. Stella dachte angestrengt an die Worte: „Ich will in das gleiche Haus, welches auch für meine Schwester bestimmt ist."

Nachdem sie das ungefähr fünfzigmal gedacht hatte, meldete sich in ihrem Kopf eine leise Stimme. „mhm…"

Im ersten Moment dachte Stella, sie wäre womöglich verrückt geworden. Doch dann sprach die Stimme ein weiteres Mal. „Ja… ich denke, dieses Haus wäre in der Tat das Richtige für dich…" Stella lächelte. Das hiess, sie würde zu Hermine nach… Wie hiess dieses Haus noch gleich? Sie hatte es vergessen. Es war irgendetwas mit G… Na ja, war ja nicht so schlimm, nachher würde sie den Namen ja erfahren. Der Hut klappte seine breite Krempe auf und rief laut durch den Raum. „Ich schicke dich nach… Slytherin!" Stella riss die Augen auf. „Slytherin? Das war ganz sicher nicht der Name von Hermines Haus. Sie stand auf. Welcher Tisch war der richtige?

In diesem Augenblick brach an einem Tisch ein Tumult aus. Es wurde geklatscht und gerufen, wie es bei Neulingen üblich war. Dorthin musste sie also. Es war ein grün gedeckter Tisch. Auf den Bannern, welche über dem Tisch an der Decke baumelten, waren Schlangen eingestickt, die mit silbernen Augen auf die Schüler herabsahen. Stella machte einen zögerlichen Schritt in die Richtung des Slytherintisches, sah dann aber kurz zu ihrer Schwester. Hermine starrte ihre Schwester mit offenem Mund an. Stella zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu ihrem neuen Haus.


	4. Chapter 7

„Hallo."

Stella drehte sich um. Ein paar Plätze weiter sassen zwei Jungen, die sie verschmitzt angrinsten. Stella sah sie verwirrt an. „Hallo…" Die beiden Jungen standen auf und kamen zu ihr rüber. Dann setzten sie sich rechts und links neben sie. „Du heisst wirklich Granger?" Stella nickte. „Ja, warum?", fragte sie. „Weil da am Gryffindortisch eine Streberin sitzt, die auch Granger heisst. Ich bezweifle aber, dass du irgendetwas mit ihr zu tun hast. Sie ist ein Schlammblut, und wenn du mit ihr verwandt wärst, würdest du kaum hier sitzen. Du musst wissen, in Slytherin nimmt man keine Unwürdigen auf." Stella hatte sich den Vortrag des blonden Jungen ruhig angehört und hob nun eine Augenbraue. „Du meinst doch nicht wohl Hermine? Doch, ich habe etwas mit ihr zu tun. Sie ist meine Schwester.", sagte sie und sah die beiden Slytherins starr an.

Draco, so hiess der blonde Junge, sah sie fassungslos an. „Unmöglich! Du kannst nicht ihre Schwester sein, dann bist du ein Schlammblut. Und jeder weiss, dass…"

„Dass in Slytherin nur, wie sagt man, reinblütige Zauberer aufgenommen werden? Ja, das hattest du schon erwähnt…" Stella zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und?"

„Was war denn das? Sie ist eine Slytherin?", flüsterte Ron aufgeregt. „Das… das kann nicht sein!", meinte Hermine. „Sie kann unmöglich eine Slytherin sein!" Hermine sah sich nach Stella um. „Oh nein! Malfoy und Zabini haben sie belagert! Das ist kein gutes Zeichen!"

Harry nickte. „Überhaupt kein Gutes! Aber wir können nichts tun… Wie waren eigentlich deine Ferien?" Harry war aufgefallen, dass er sich noch gar nicht danach erkundigt hatte. Hermine, welche sich nicht hatte überwinden können, zu sagen, dass ihre Eltern tot waren, zuckte zusammen. Sie sah ihn ängstlich an. „Ich… ich erzähls dir später okay? Wenn Stella bei uns ist." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, nickte dann aber. „Wie du willst… Hey Ron, ich muss dir unbedingt etwas über das Flugmanöver erzählen, das könnte dir in deiner Position als Hüter helfen!" Ron liess seinen Becher sinken. „Willst du mich wirklich noch als Hüter haben?", fragte er erstaunt. „Klar!", rief Harry begeistert. Hermine sah die beiden nachdenklich an. Schon waren sie wieder bei ihrem Lieblingsthema: Quidditch. Hermine schaltete ihre Ohren auf Durchzug und kramte ein Buch aus der Tasche. Sie schlug es auf und begann zu lesen.

„Aber… das geht wirklich nicht!", meinte Blaise, der zweite Slytherin. Stella seufzte. „Ich bin auch nicht Hermines wirkliche Schwester, die Familie Granger hat mich vor einiger Zeit adoptiert… zufrieden?" Der Gedanke an ihre Adoptiveltern versetzte ihr einen Stich.

„Aber du willst doch nicht sagen, dass du dieses Schlammblut magst?", fragte Blaise mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Granger denkt doch nur an Bücher und Noten!" Draco lachte. „Genau! Die ist überhaupt nicht anziehend!" Stella funkelte die beiden jungen Zauberer wütend an. „Natürlich mag ich Mia! Sie ist meine Schwester! Und sie denkt sicher nicht nur an Bücher und Noten!" Draco grinste anzüglich. „An was denn sonst? Vielleicht an Blaise und mich, die zwei bestaussehendsten Jungen in Hogwarts?" Stella lachte freudlos auf. „Das hättest du wohl gerne!"

„Stella, hier bin ich!", rief Hermine, als Stella, dicht gefolgt von Malfoy und Zabini, aus der Halle trat. Die beiden Slytherins starrten sie ungläubig an. Sie wagte es, quer durch die Halle nach einem Slytherin zu rufen? Mia zuckte nur mit den Schultern und eilte auf ihre Schwester zu. „Hey Schwesterherz!", grinste Stella. Hermine sah skeptisch zu Malfoy und Zabini. „Was willst du denn mit denen?", fragte sie leicht angewidert. „Ich weiss auch nicht… Sie rennen mir schon dir gaaanze Zeit hinterher.", seufzte Stella und tat so, als wäre sie genervt. Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, kamen auch schon Harry und Ron angedackelt. „Hermine, wann erzählst du uns nun von deinen Ferien?", maulten sie. Doch dann entdeckten sie die Slytherins. „Sieh an, sieh an, Potty und das Wiesel!", lachte Malfoy. „Hau ab, Malfoy!" Stella und Hermine waren hingegen zusammengezuckt und sahen sich an. Es kostete sie eine unglaubliche Mühe, nicht zu weinen. Am liebsten hätten sie geschrieen. Warum mussten sie das noch einmal erzählen? Sie hatten schon etliche Male mit den Lehrern über die vergangenen Ferien gesprochen…

Draco beugt sich zu Blaise. „Schau dir mal die Grangersisters an. Sieht aus, als ob sie bald anfangen zu heulen." Blaise nickte. „Das ist seltsam… Warum fangen die zu heulen an, wenn sie etwas von ihren Ferien erzählen sollen?"

„Hermine, Stella… Kommt bitte zu mir." Hinter ihnen stand Professor Dumbledore. Harry musste ihm unbedingt etwas erzählen. „Professor, ich muss ihnen sagen, dass…"

Der Schulleiter unterbrach sie. „Mir ist bekannt, dass deine Narbe wieder geschmerzt hat, Harry. Aber ich muss jetzt mit diesen beiden Mädchen hier sprechen. Kommt ihr? Wir müssen noch die Sache absprechen, wo ihr jetzt in den Ferien hinsollt, ob ihr zu Tom wollt, oder hier bleibt." Er nickte den restlichen Schülern kurz zu und geleitete die beiden Mädchen aus der Halle.

„Da stimmt etwas nicht.", meinte Draco nun bestimmt, „warum sollten sie in den Ferien nicht zu ihren Eltern gehen? Das wäre doch logisch. Oder…" Die beiden Jungen sahen sich geschockt an. Blaise sagte unruhig. „Normalerweise kann ich Granger ja nicht leiden, aber das ist schon hart…" Die beiden Slytherins hatten es anscheinend begriffen.

Doch was war mit Harry und Ron. „Verstehst du das?", fragte Ron. „Nein, was kann so wichtig sein, dass Dumbledore meine schmerzend Narbe nicht beachtet. Das ist doch das Wichtigste! Ich meine, Voldemort ist zurück, oder? Das ist doch jetzt wichtiger als alles andere auf dieser Welt"

Sie hatten es nicht begriffen… vorerst nicht.

„Also…", begann der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich das vorhin erwähnt habe, denn ich war mir sicher, dass Harry und Ron bereits im Bilde sind. Dem Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern zu schliessen waren sie das nicht…" Hermine nickte langsam. „Ich habe es bis jetzt nicht über mich gebracht…" Dumbledore sah sie lange an. „Das ist nur verständlich, Hermine… Aber lass uns auf das eigentliche Thema zurückkommen…"

Die beiden Mädchen folgten dem Schulleiter, welcher vor ihnen ging. „Tom ist hier. Ihr müsst noch mit ihm absprechen, ob ihr in den Ferien zu ihm geht und so weiter."

Sie hatten den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro erreicht. „Kürbiskuchen.", sagte Dumbledore lässig. Langsam drehte sich die Treppe sich die Treppe, als sie sie betraten…


End file.
